sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Deathshade (comic book)
"Deathshade" is a Current Era comic book series by Vigilante Comics starring Deathshade, a vigilante out to kill the most heinous criminals. The series is written and drawn by Michael J. Longo. =Issues= Issue #1 (Dec 2015) This issue was written in September 2015 and drawn/completed in December 2015. The story introduces Deathshade, a vigilante who attacks criminals with brutal violence. Deathshade is running across rooftops in Quadropolis, thinking about his personal crusade. He, unlike most costumed individuals in the city, is not after fame and fortune. His name, Deathshade, is not even known to others. The media is aware of his actions, and was then forced to come up with their own names for him, like Black Hood, The Executioner, Death Punch and Hood of Vengeance. Deathshade uses a grappling hook to swing across the street and grab onto the side of a building. His thoughts tell us he is after Maurice Lester, a druggie who beats his girlfriend Roxy and is obsessed with demons. He plans on murdering Roxy's 2 year old daughter, Sophia, because he is convinced she is a demon. Deathshade finds the right window and smashes into it, catching Maurice, who is carrying a screaming Sophia as well as a large kitchen knife, by surprise. Maurice believes this to be further proof of Sophia being a demon, as she summoned Deathshade to save her. He throws Sophia onto the bed and attempts to stab her with the knife. The knife stabs down,... but into Sophia's stuffed animal rabbit. Deathshade pulled Sophia to safety, and now attacks Maurice, punching him with rock hard fists. Maurice is soon dead, and Deathshade continues his assault, beating Maurice into a bloody pulp. Deathshade takes Sophia, leaving Roxy crying on the floor, and brings her to the police station. He leaves with her a note stating the situation and hoping that they can find her a good home, and find help for Roxy. NOTE: There is also a novelization of this comic, which provides more details and is written from Deathshade's point of view. See Deathshade: Demon Child. Issue #2 (Dec 2017) This issue was written in October 2017 and drawn/completed in December 2017. An aspiring actress, Jessica Bennett is waiting in the Finkelstein Films building, for a meeting with Lenny Finkelstein. When she is allowed in the CEO's swank office, he comes out of the bathroom in a robe and nothing else. From the beginning he is lecherous and creepy. He assaults and disrobes, asking for a massage. Jessica says no repeatedly, and when he doesn't stop, she kicks him in the groin. Enraged, Finkelstein starts choking her. Jessica knew was she was getting into as several friends had told her of Finkelstein's ways, so she had contacted Javier Reisberg, who in turn contacted Deathshade, both of whom were watching what was happening in the office via Jessica's phone, which was filming the entire encounter. Deathshade busts into the office, and tackles Finkelstein, who screams for his guards. Six large well dressed men storm into the office and pummel Deathshade with kicks, punches, and baseball bat strikes. They hold up the beaten hero for Finkelstein, who now has gotten a hot poker from the fireplace. He threatens Deathshade, but before he can act, Jessica bashes him over the head with a vase. Together, Deathshade and Jessica take care of the guards. Deathshade is about to beat Finkelstein to death when Jessica stops him. He yields to her judgment but warns that if Finkelstein gets off due to the crooked justice system, he will take care of him. Category:Comic title